


Dies Irae - Tag der Rache

by Yamato



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamato/pseuds/Yamato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren schwebt in Gefahr - doch wer ist dafür verantwortlich? Die Militärpolizei, die Wandler oder hat es am Ende etwas mit dem Kult der Drei zu tun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dies Irae - Tag der Rache

**Author's Note:**

> **Lieber Leser,**  
>  sobald du diese Dokumente öffnest, erwartet dich eine Welt voller Verrat, Intrigen und verbotener Liebe. Eren ist in großer Gefahr, doch wer steckt dahinter? Die Wandler, die Militärpolizei oder hat es gar etwas mit dem geheimnisvollen Kult der Drei zu tun? 
> 
> **Warning:** Ich habe die Altersfreigabe dieser Geschichte nicht grundlos auf achtzehn hochgesetzt. Rechne mit einigen Szenen, die vielleicht verstörend sein können, unter anderem Alpträume, Charaktertode und Folter.  
>  **Beta:** Vielen Dank an Genius fürs Erbsenzählen... äh, Betalesen. ^^  
>  **Spoiler:** Zeitlich liegt die Story vor dem Clash-of-the-Titans Arc. Sie enthält somit Spoiler für den gesamten Anime und etwa für die ersten 34 Kapitel des Manga.  
>  **Ship:** Levi x Eren (RiRen)  
>  **Reviews:** Auf deine Kommentare zur Geschichte freue ich mich. Insbesondere dann, wenn sie Theorien oder Spekulationen enthalten. Es kommt einiges an Rätseln auf dich zu...
> 
> Wem fürs Reviewschreiben die Zeit fehlt, der kann auch gern favorisieren, die Geschichte empfehlen oder mir Kudos dalassen.

 

  


  
_"Der Glaube an eine übernatürliche Quelle des Bösen ist unnötig. Der Mensch allein ist zu jeder möglichen Art des Bösen fähig.”_  
-Joseph Conrad-

 

 **Prolog: De Fumo ad Flammam**  
Vom Rauch ins Feuer

 

 **Gebiet Rose, ehemaliges Hauptquartier des Kundschafterkorps,  
** **September 850, zwei Wochen nach dem Angriff auf Trost**

_Verdammt! Erwin wird mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn er das rausfindet._

Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte Levi an der Wand seines Schlafzimmers und blickte durchs Fenster auf den schwarzen Wald hinaus, der die alte Burg umgab. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht und noch war nichts von der Kühle des Morgens zu spüren. Knorrig ragten die alten Bäume in den Himmel hinauf, ihre Blätterdächer noch stark, aber bereits vom Verfall des Herbstes bedroht. Ab und zu durchbrach das Rauschen der Blätter die nächtliche Stille, der hohe, kaum hörbare Ton einer Fledermaus oder der Schrei eines Käuzchens auf der Jagd.

Levi stand reglos wie eine Statue, die trügerische Ruhe in seinem Gesicht und in seiner Körperhaltung verriet nichts von dem Aufruhr, der in seinem Inneren herrschte. Jemandem, der ihn sehr gut kannte, wäre vielleicht der nachdenkliche Ausdruck in seinen Augen aufgefallen, die sich jetzt vom Fenster abwandten, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen auf die Mitte des Zimmers zu richten.

Zusammengerollt wie ein junger Welpe lag Eren in Levi’s Bett, das Gesicht halb unter der Bettdecke, halb unter seinem zerwühlten Haarschopf vergraben. Außer einem Arm, der die Decke umklammert hielt und einem Stück Fuß, das darunter hervorlugte, war nichts weiter von ihm zu erkennen. Nur sein gleichmäßiger Atem verriet, dass er bereits eingeschlafen sein musste.

Für einen kurzen Moment wurde Levi’s Blick weich. Eren sah im Schlaf sehr kindlich aus und einen Augenblick lang plagten ihn Gewissensbisse, als er den Jungen betrachtete. Doch schnell wurde ihm bewusst, dass Reue hier fehl am Platz war, ja dass sie geradezu heuchlerisch anmutete. Eren hatte so gut wie keine Entscheidungsfreiheit, was sein eigenes Leben betraf. Er hatte es sich nicht ausgesucht, zu einer Schachfigur im Spiel der Mächtigen zu werden. Er hatte es sich nicht ausgesucht, sich in einen Fünfzehn-Meter-Titan verwandeln zu können. Mitglied des Kundschafterkorps zu werden, war zwar sein eigener Wunsch gewesen, doch letztendlich hatte er auch diese Entwicklung weniger seiner eigenen Entscheidung zu verdanken, als Erwin’s kluger Strategie.

Aber dass er jetzt hier bei Levi war, das hatte Eren sich ausgesucht. Er hatte es ebenso sehr gewollt wie Levi selbst und wenn er schon nichts anderes entscheiden konnte, dann zumindest doch, mit wem er die Nacht verbrachte. Mit Selbstvorwürfen würde Levi nicht nur seine eigene, sondern auch Eren’s Entscheidungsfähigkeit anzweifeln. Und damit tat er dem Jungen Unrecht. Eren mochte jung sein, doch er war alt genug, um aufs Schlachtfeld hinaus zu reiten, also auch alt genug, zu entscheiden, mit wem er das Lager teilte.

Am liebsten hätte Levi alle weiteren Überlegungen auf morgen früh verschoben und den kleinen Bengel einfach schlafen lassen, aber die Vorschriften, die Zackley ihnen auferlegt hatte, waren unmissverständlich gewesen. Der Titanenwandler hatte im Keller zu schlafen, wo er im Ernstfall keine Probleme machen konnte. Eine vollkommen lächerliche Bedingung, jetzt nachdem ihnen bewusst war, dass Eren die Verwandlung selbst in Gang setzen musste. Rein zufällig im Schlaf konnte dies nicht geschehen.

Aber es half nichts, einem direkten Befehl durfte er nicht zuwiderhandeln, wenn er Erwin’s Pläne nicht gefährden wollte. „Hey, Kleiner!“ Mit drei Schritten war Levi am Bett angelangt, ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder und rüttelte den Jungen sanft an der Schulter. „Eren! Aufwachen!“

„Hm?“ Verschlafene Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Eren gähnte herzhaft, doch im nächsten Moment fuhr er erschrocken hoch und salutierte. „Captain Levi?“

Der Anflug eines Lächelns umspielte Levi’s Lippen. Salutieren im Bett war etwas, das er Eren unbedingt abgewöhnen musste.

**~*~**

* * *

  
**Gebiet Rose, Trost, nächster Morgen  
Armeelazarett**

Diederich mochte den Mann nicht. Es war nicht sein Auftreten, das ihm missfiel, diese selbstverständliche Aura der Arroganz, die den Besucher umgab, stand einem hochrangigen Offizier gut zu Gesicht. Es waren auch nicht das edelsteinbesetzte Amulett um den Hals oder die teure Taschenuhr, die an einem Goldkettchen aus seiner Brusttasche hervorlugte. Nein, es war etwas in seinen Augen, das den jungen Kadetten unangenehm berührte. Genauer gesagt, etwas in seinem Blick. Etwas, das ihm Angst machte.

„Du bist Kadett Diederich Hessling, Teamführer von Team Sechzehn aus der hundertvierten Abschlussklasse?“

„Jawohl, Herr Oberst.“ Diederich setzte sich im Bett auf, um ordnungsgemäß salutieren zu können. Mit dem rechten Arm zumindest, den linken aus der Schlinge zu nehmen, wagte er nicht. Erst gestern hatten die Ärzte sorgenvolle Gesichter gezogen, als sie die Wunde betrachtet hatten, hoffentlich gab es keine weiteren Komplikationen. Die Entzündung am Bein war schlimm genug gewesen, er konnte von Glück sagen, dass es nicht steif bleiben würde.

„Du hast vor einigen Wochen ein Gesuch an die Militärpolizei gerichtet. Ein Gesuch mit der Bitte um Aufnahme.“ Der Offizier verzog seine schmalen Lippen zu einem süffisanten Lächeln. „Wie kommt’s, Kadett? Ist dir etwa nicht bewusst, dass diese Ehre nur den zehn Besten eines Jahrgangs zuteil wird?“

„Es ist mir bewusst, Sir.“ Reumütig senkte Diederich den Blick, um den verachtungsvollen Ausdruck in den Augen des anderen nicht ertragen zu müssen. Was für eine jämmerliche Erscheinung musste er für diesen hohen Herrn darstellen. Wie ein Wrack musste er aussehen mit seinen Verbänden und Verletzungen und der hässlichen Narbe, die sich quer über seinen Oberkörper zog. Er hatte ja nicht einmal damit gerechnet, überhaupt eine Antwort auf sein Gesuch zu erhalten und nun musste diese Antwort ausgerechnet aus einem Besuch im Lazarett bestehen.

„Du bist... wievielter auf der Rangliste? Platz fünfundzwanzig, wenn ich mich nicht irre?“ Unerbittlich starrte der Oberst auf ihn nieder. „Sprich so, dass man dich auch verstehen kann, Kadett Hessling!“

„Siebenundzwanzig“, murmelte Diederich. „Platz siebenundzwanzig“, wiederholte er ein wenig lauter, wagte es jedoch nicht, den Blick zu erwidern. „Ich hatte gehofft, Sir... ich hatte gehofft, dass ich vielleicht nachrücke. Falls einige von den Besseren sich gegen eine Karriere bei der Militärpolizei entscheiden.“

„Soso, du hattest also gehofft“, kommentierte der Offizier mit schneidender Stimme. „Und wie kommst du überhaupt auf den lächerlichen Gedanken, dass irgendjemand eine solch hohe Ehre ausschlagen würde?“

Diederich merkte, dass seine Stimme zitterte und er musste mehrere Male ansetzen, bis er den nächsten Satz herausbrachte. „Verzeiht, Oberst, aber einige aus der Hundertvierten haben den Wunsch geäußert, einem anderen Zweig des Militärs beizutreten. Darunter waren auch Kadetten mit einer höheren Punktzahl. Eren Jäger, zum Beispiel. Er war Fünfter, aber er ist zum Kundschafterkorps gegangen.“

Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen, bereute er sie auch schon wieder. Vorige Woche erst hatte er in der Zeitung gelesen, dass die Militärpolizei den Prozess um Eren Jäger vorerst verloren hatte. Es war mit Sicherheit keine gute Idee, diesen Mann ausgerechnet jetzt daran zu erinnern.

„Diese verfluchten Narren mit ihren kranken Ideen...“

Diederich zuckte zusammen, als er das scharfe Zischen in der Stimme seines Besuchers hörte, doch im nächsten Moment wandte sich der Oberst ab und tat einen Schritt Richtung Fenster. Fast so, als wolle er die Zerstörung betrachten, die draußen in der Stadt noch immer herrschte. Seit dem Angriff vor zwei Wochen waren die Aufräumarbeiten zwar in vollem Gange, doch sie schritten nur langsam voran. Noch immer waren ganze Straßenzüge von Trost unbewohnbar.

Als Diederich vorsichtig den Kopf hob, sah er, dass der Offizier schweigend nach draußen starrte, die Hand an seinen Kragen gelegt. Der Mann hatte überhaupt nicht mit ihm gesprochen, sondern mit sich selbst. Seine Finger umfassten das kostbare Amulett, welches er trug und einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als wolle er es öffnen und hineinblicken. Dann ließ er das Schmuckstück jedoch wieder los und wandte sich Diederich zu. „Ich habe eine Frage an dich, Kadett.“

„Jawohl, Herr Oberst?“ Diederich war froh, dass der Offizier sich wieder beruhigt zu haben schien und ihn nicht anschrie.

“Drei Männer geraten in einen fürchterlichen Streit, ein Fürst, ein Priester und ein reicher Händler. In dem Raum, in welchem dieser Streit stattfindet, sitzt aber noch ein vierter Mann, ein einfacher Krieger mit einem Schwert. Daraufhin wendet sich der Fürst an den Mann: “Soldat, du bist mir zum Gehorsam verpflichtet, denn ich vertrete das Gesetz. Ziehe dein Schwert und töte die beiden anderen, sonst wirst du zum Verräter am eigenen Land. Daraufhin spricht der Priester zu dem Mann: “Mein Sohn, du bist mir zum Gehorsam verpflichtet, denn ich stehe für eine höhere Macht, die nicht von dieser Welt ist. Ziehe dein Schwert und töte die beiden anderen, sonst wirst du die ewige Verdammnis erleiden. Als Letzter ergreift der Händler das Wort: “Ich stehe für nichts und du bist mir zu nichts verpflichtet. Aber ziehe dein Schwert und töte die beiden anderen und ich zahle dir dreißig Silberstücke aus meinem Beutel.“

Der Oberst hielt inne: “So sage mir nun, Kadett Hessling, wer lebt und wer stirbt?“

„Ich… ich bin nicht gut in Rätseln…“ Diederich überlegte fieberhaft. Welche Antwort würde der Oberst von ihm hören wollen? Gab es nur eine richtige oder mehrere? „Vielleicht… ja, ich denke, der Mann würde auf den Fürsten hören. Ein Fürst ist doch so was wie der König und Soldaten sind zuallererst dem König verpflichtet. Von Glaubensdingen versteht ein einfacher Mann ja doch nichts und ein pflichtbewusster Soldat lässt sich auch nicht bestechen.“

Er schwieg und senkte den Kopf. War dies die richtige Antwort? Warum hatte er gezögert? Wäre es besser gewesen, etwas anderes zu sagen oder lieber zu schweigen? Warum stellte ihm dieser fremde Offizier überhaupt solche Fragen.

„Möchtest du immer noch der Militärpolizei beitreten, Kadett Hessling?“

„Sehr gern, Sir, wenn es möglich ist, Sir.“ Neue Hoffnung flammte in Diederich auf. Vielleicht war es doch noch möglich, alles zum Guten zu wenden. Vielleicht würde Vater ihn bald schon nicht mehr als Enttäuschung bezeichnen.

„Dir ist hoffentlich klar“, sagte der Oberst, „dass eine solche Ehre verdient werden muss.“

 **~*~**  
  
****

* * *

 

**GebietSina, Mithras, selber Tag  
Kathedrale der Drei**

Die Mittagssonne brach sich in den Rosettenfenstern der Kathedrale und ließ die einzelnen bunten Glasstücke schillern wie kostbare Edelsteine. Herabfließende Lichtstrahlen umspielten die hohen Säulen des Kirchenschiffes, malten selbst auf den dunklen Steinboden farbenfrohe Muster und verzierten den reichlich geschmückten Hochaltar mit zusätzlicher Pracht.

Huldvoll blickten die drei steinernen Göttinnen auf die kreisförmig um den Altar angeordneten Bänke hernieder, die sich zur nächsten Andacht wieder mit Gläubigen füllen würde. Maria, die gütige Mutter, Schutzherrin über Ehe und Familie, Rose, die holde Jungfrau, welche Unschuld und Verführung zugleich auf ihrem schönen Antlitz trug, und Sina, die gestrenge Richterin mit Schwert und Waage.

„Ihr seht bekümmert aus, mein Sohn.“ Mitgefühl lag in Pater Lucius’ Stimme, als der alte Priester eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jüngeren legte. „Was bedrückt Euch, Bartholomäus?“

Pater Bartholomäus zögerte. Durfte er mit einem Älteren so einfach über eine Glaubenskrise sprechen? Oder konnte ihm das bereits als Ketzerei ausgelegt werden?

Aber wenn er die Gedanken in sich vergrub, würde der Zweifel weiter in ihm schwären. Er verstand es nicht – wie konnten die Drei so etwas zulassen? Wie konnten sie es zulassen, dass unter den Menschenkindern ein Diener des Bösen lebte, ein Geschöpf der Hölle.

Und anstatt es auszumerzen, hatte die Obrigkeit entschieden, es am Leben zu lassen. Mehr noch, sie glaubten, es ließe sich für das Wohl der Menschheit gebrauchen. Dies war eine Ungeheuerlichkeit, ein Frevel, und dennoch hatten die Drei nicht eingegriffen. War es ihnen gleichgültig? Oder würde ihre Strafe nur umso schlimmer ausfallen?

„Verzeiht, ehrwürdiger Vater, doch ich möchte meine Antworten zunächst im Gebet suchen.“ Bartholomäus verneigte sich vor dem Älteren, welcher wohlwollend nickte. „Mögen die Drei Euch mit ihrer Weisheit erleuchten.“

Der junge Priester führte seine rechte Hand kurz zu Stirn, Mund und Herz, um anschließend vor dem Hochaltar niederzuknien. Seine Lippen bewegten sich im Gebet, murmelten die Worte, die ihm an so vielen Tagen Trost und Zuversicht geschenkt hatten. „Ave Maria Dea Gratiae. Ave Rosa Dea Virtutis. Ave Sina Dea Justitae...“

Heute allerdings klangen sie leer in seinen Ohren und er spürte wie der Zorn in ihm zu wachsen begann.

Das Böse war auf die Erde gekommen und drohte, die reinen Herzen der Menschen zu vergiften.

Der Satan wandelte unter ihnen in der Maske der Unschuld.

Pater Bartholomäus erhob sich, ohne sein Gebet zu beenden. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, sein Blick hob sich in die Ferne und seine Lippen murmelten nur einen einzigen Satz: „Du sollst nicht dulden, dass ein Dämon lebt.“

**Tsuzuku... to be continued**


End file.
